


Morphine

by pumpkinscript



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Greg House - Freeform, House MD - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pain, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinscript/pseuds/pumpkinscript
Summary: "What the hell are you doing?""Taking your mind off the pain," I said. "You need a distraction. If you want me to stop, I will, but—""Don't stop," he said quickly... quietly.





	Morphine

"You're a fucking idiot!" I yelled at Greg House as he sat in his chair and popped a Vicodin. "You didn't give her the right treatment because you're too damn prideful and now she's dead because of you!"

"No," he said, "she died because you were too prideful to admit that I was actually right! I had the right diagnosis and you disagreed with me. I could have saved her if you just..." he yelled and cut his sentence off, then his voice got soft... "I was just... too late."

I took a sharp breath in and ran my fingers through my hair. "Look. I know you're upset that she's dead," I said, trying to calm down, "but you still didn't have have the right diagnosis."

"I— I know I was right," he said softly. "I know I was..."

He put his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes, which were bloodshot. He definitely wasn't crying but this was the closest I had seen him in a long time.

He stood up and stumbled. I quickly shot over and steadied him, helping him stand. His leg was getting worse and he refused to admit it.

"House," I breathed, "your leg isn't getting better. Stop pretending. I know it's bad."

His face had been strained in a painful grimace. He looked up at me and his eyes were shining.

Damn. He needs something. Anything to relieve a bit of the pain.

"It's not—"

"House!"

He stopped talking and closed his eyes for a second, knowing defeat.

"Let me see," I said.

He sighed heavily and sat back down on his chair. He unbuttoned his jeans button and unzipped his zipper, arching his hips to slide the pants off and let them look around his heels, leaving him in his boxer briefs. His thigh was cyanotic— a big cut of his leg was caving in on itself.

"House," I whispered.

"I need morphine."

"House—"

"I don't care about the risk of addiction. I can't stand up. You offered, and I need it."

"I'll be back."

I stood up and ran out the door. I walked quickly down the unlit hall of the hospital. The lights were shut off— it was eleven o'clock at night and patients were sleeping. I quickly found the morphine and put some into a vile. I rushed back to the room and opened the door, squatting in front of House.

I pushed the needle into his skin and injected the morphine. I pulled it out and disposed of the needle in the sharps disposal on the wall.

"It's going to take a bit to get into your system and start working, maybe twenty to forty-five minutes," I said.

"Yeah, I know."

I pulled up a chair and sat directly in front of House, putting my hand on his good knee, trying to add just a bit of comfort until the morphine started working. His pants were still unbuttoned and the pooled around his heels.

"Thank you," he breathed heavily.

I nodded, my heart beating fast. I hated seeing him in so much pain. It hurt. Maybe I could distract him until the medicine kicked in.

I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back for a second, and then he drew back.

"(Y/n)," he said, a confused expression on his face, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Taking your mind off the pain," I said. "You need a distraction. If you want me to stop, I will, but—"

"Don't stop," he said quickly... quietly.

I leaned in again and pressed my lips to his chapped ones, lightly brushing my hand over his stubbled jaw.

His hand reached up as well and he placed it behind my neck. His lips parted and he experimentally brushed his tongue over my bottom lip, deepening the kiss.

I suddenly felt a hand unbuttoning my dress shirt and I gasped.

"You said it yourself," he said, his snarky-ness returning. "I need a distraction."

I kissed him again, a bit harsher as he unbuttoned my shirt and slid it off my shoulder. I pushed his jacket off his shoulders and suddenly I felt his hands unzipping my pants. I didn't stop him.

I reached forward and touched his crotch lightly with my fingers. He gasped quietly.

"If you just wanted to get into my pants," he said, "you could've just asked."

"Shut up," I said and stood up off my chair. I stood directly in front of House, who was still sitting. Almost straddling him, my feet positioned on both sides of his feet as I bent over him and kissed his neck, which gave him access to mine. My neck had always been my weak spot, so when his stubbled jaw buried itself against it and he licked my jugular, I couldn't help but moan a bit. My leg accidentally bumped his bad one, but he gave no reaction. The morphine was already working. He kissed my neck and I moaned again.

"Eager?" He asked.

I kissed him— a long, drawn out kiss... then got up, backed away and strode over to the door.

"Maybe next time, House," I called back as I left.

"Damn tease."

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my works on my Wattpad page @pumpkinscript


End file.
